The Grand Forestor Ranch rewrite
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Set after Rory refuse's Logan's Proposal. Rory's in for a big surprise when she is given an assignment to do an article on thesole heir of The Grand Forestor Ranch. What will this mean for the man now that he is an equal to woman he loves? Could there love now be revisted now that she has seen him in his real element, living the life of his birth right and legacy?
1. You already agreed to a date didn't you?

**A/N: So this is a re-write of the re-write [LOL] of the original story, which I didn't particularly like. So please read, relax and review! Till next Time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**The Grand Forester Ranch**

**Chapter One**

I had moved to Chicago four years earlier, having left my home town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut as the confident man my grandfather had taught me to be; with my shoulders set back, head held high, and pride pumping through my bones.

I could no longer be deemed as the – 'tall, skinny, lanky kid', known to many as – 'bagboy' for Taylor Doose's grocery store, that people thought they could passed over for nothing more than a mere country boy whose life would begin and end in Stars Hollow.

No that was definitely not the words people in Chicago would describe me as now. I had built the respect and honour of a well-built and strong man, who worked really hard all day long, running my late grandfather's property; The Grand Forrester Ranch: a homestead where people fame from all over the world just to be able to experience the proper way of a cowboy's life, and I was damn near proud of what my grandfather had built.

All my life, I had unknowingly been groomed from the moment I was born to take over the legacy that my great, great, great grandfather, Rydalle Francis Forester had created in the 1800s. I had pretty much watched my grandfather work every day of his life, and knew the ranch like the back of my hand.

I was proud to say that I knew exactly what was expect of me to be able to work the ranch as the new **boss** man. Ranch life was in my bones, it was just like breathing, and I knew that it was the exact feelings my forefathers had felt before me.

Rydalle had started off with a couple of acres, and kept building onto his foundation as he acquired new businesses, and his son after him and so on, did the same also, making it one of Chicago's most popular homesteads.

We ran countless of programs on the ranch. As an Inn, a riding school and it even had guests staying as though they were living the real life of a cowboy. We even had a couple of guests stay, who had chosen to stay on and worked for the property. It was truly a great experience in life.

•.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Flashback**

_I had come to Chicago for my grandfather's funeral. He had been a great man, and I would miss him very deeply. It had floored me so much that I could not believe such a man like my grandfather could die. He had always seemed to be the strongest person I had ever known, almost indestructible._

_He had always acted as though nothing could hurt him. He had seemed to be built of steel. I supposed every man had weaknesses. It would only be a matter of time, till something found its way to destroy a person. Said for the likes of human nature I guess._

_It came in the form of a tumour in my grandfather's back. He had been such a trooper in all that pain he was going through. He had stilled worked every day on the ranch, like there was nothing wrong with him. He was such a tower of strength for me. I drew my strength to live one day at a time with him._

_He had even worked all the way up to the week before he was admitted into hospital. He had been given a 'double dose', whatever that had meant. But all I was told was that my '__**grandfather new no pain when he had passed away**__'. I was relieved to hear that. I did not want to know that my grandfather had trudge away his last moments in pain._

_After the funeral we were all asked to come to my grandfather's grand office, where, I could still picture him; sitting there with a cigar in mouth and hand, taking sips at his coffee with the other, as he read the newspaper or did some work calculating this or that._

_Now here we all gathered in the once happy room, at the reading of ny grandfathers will and last testament. My builder-father – Thomas, nurse-mother – Hope, freshman-college-sister – Melissa, lawyer-Uncle – James, his trophy-wife – Theresa, and their three children; bar-lady – Sarah , pregnant-all-the-time – Kate and drifter-jobless – William._

"_As you are all aware; I am Mister Barton Forester's – lawyer, executor, confidant and most importantly – his friend. I am willing to testimony that Barton Forester was of sound mind, when creating his last will and testament. I am also the co-signer of this will. Barton has left the Sea-Side Resort in Franklin to his youngest son James"_

"_And the sum of one million dollars to five of his six living grandchildren; Melissa, Sarah, Kate, William and Trinity. And before you ask me who Trinity is – she is his daughter from an affair he had had with Dignity Charms"._

_Everyone was quiet as the old man read through the notes in front of him. Each one daring not to even breathe, a hollow silence formed in the room, which he had not been surprised that Barry had helped give life to another child. He had all the make-shifts of a womanising man, though they loved him through and through. They did not question any of this, for the respect for their father, grandmother and grandfather._

"_The Allomonay House, will be given to Thomas, since he has spent most of his time there with his family. And all the other houses he owns will be shared amongst each of you until the death of Ariela, who has plans of who she will give each place to in her will." he stopped again as he read through more paper work._

"_And as you already know, Dean is the eldest grandchild of the eldest son. So he is sole heir to The Grand Forester Ranch, as every first son to first father has done so in the last several generations, and in keeping in tradition. Thank you all for listening and being patient to what I've just said to you. Good evening. Sorry for your lose. He was also a good friend of mine." with that Charles Leslie picked up his things and put it in his brief case and headed out the door._

_He stopped by me as he was leaving, "you will need to stop by my office so we can sign contracts now that you are aware that you are now the executor. Also you need to be aware of everything your grandfather dealt with I will be around as long as you want me to be"_

"_Why thank you, Charlie. Thank you very much for being there for my grandfather. Well I'll be seeing you later through the week" and we patted each other on the back before he left the house._

_I was dumbfounded. I had never known in a million years that I would be the one to inherit all of this. I was never made aware even in the extent of my grandfather's deal. I had always thought I would remain in Stars Hollow and live the life of small town man._

**End of Flashback**

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

"The Chronicle called, they want to send over a reporter, so she could write a story about you and how you are coping with running of the Stead. And I suggested, being the all bright kind of guy, that the reporter stay for an entire week, so she could really capture what you are really like, and what it is like to be hands on in the property. What do you think?" Jarrod Opilie asked me, waiting to see how I would react to what he had just said to this.

"I don't know Jarrod; we have so much work to do already, and to have some female report nosing in to how we run things? I'll have to play host, which you know is left for my grandmother to do when she is able, or Jessica and Ryan to do" he said, sounding slightly annoyed at his friend for even saying a single thing to anyone.

"It'll be great for business!" he quipped in, smiling, broad shoulder's back.

"Business is fantastic, and has been since the 1800s Jarrod…"

"Come on, just think about it, okay"

"You already agreed to a date didn't you?" I enquired to my best friend, with a shake of the the head.

"Well yes, I did" he smile grew into an even bigger grin; he knew he had won his friend over again.

"If this ends badly Jarrod, I'm holding you responsible!" I threaten him, and shaking my head again.

"Okay Boss man! She arrives in four days!" he said with a shit-eating grin, tipped his hat and walked out of my office.

_Typical Jarrod!_


	2. Everyone has their off days

**A/N: So this is a re-write of the re-write [LOL] of the original story, which I didn't particularly like. So please read, relax and review! Till next Time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**The Grand Forester Ranch**

**Chapter Two**

**Rory POV**

I walked into my office, a post-it note on my computer screen reading – 'Come to my office when you arrive. Great new story in Chicago. Nancy'

I sighed as I put my things away into my draw, and walked to my editor's office. Knocking lightly on the door, and hearing an "Enter", before pushing the door open.

"Hey Nancy" I sat down in one of the chairs in front of my editor's desk.

"Rory, glad you can make it" she glanced at her watch; she must have put the post-it note on her computer a couple of hours by the comment she had just made to me. I secretly smiled at my editors time management skills.

"Yup sure did"

"There's a story I want you to do in Chicago, about an heir to a dynasty, called the Grand Forrester Ranch. To cut the story short – it's basically a rag to riches story" my editor explained to me.

"I can visit my half-sister Katy" I beamed at my editor, like I was going on an exciting holiday to visit family.

"Yes, yes, you will leave in a couple of days. You will be staying at the Ranch for a week. I want you to participate, and spend every minute you can with the _new 'boss' man_ as they call him. You can have a week there to visit your sister as well"

_Geez I was so glad that my editor in chief loved me like one of her own!_

"Excellent! I have to ring Katy now!" I stood up, and then looked at my editor just in case she wanted or needed to say something more to me.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Do your background homework first! Would be good to get his name, which country town he came from, things like that?" she tittered on to me, but I was already making plans for when I saw my sister. I knew she was back home now, resting from her big tour around the world.

Nancy shook her head at the young absentminded reporter and said, "Just go Rory!"

"Thanks Nancy!" I clapped my hands with excitement, walking out of my editor's office and straight to mine to make the phone call to my sister.

"Guess where I'm going in a couple of days?" I asked my elder sister excitedly.

"You're coming here!" she guessed with the same excitement in her voice. I could hear my sister jumping up and down.

"OMG I am soooo excited! Russ will be thrilled, his on a break too!" she said excitedly about the man she had just married.

"I gotta go, will tell you my flight details when I know…" I just realised that I didn't know exactly when that was so I walked back to my editors office, and she was on the phone, knowing exactly why Rory was back, and handed her, her flight details.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Dean** **POV**

I sat idly in my chair, having spent my typical hard day's work, and was now relaxing, waiting for Jessica to call us all in for dinner.

"Here's a cold Rusty" Jarrod tossed the can of beer to his friend, hitting him hard on the chest, glaring at him.

"Ah sorry" he laughed a wind barrel.

"Funny Jarrod!" I said, and flicked the can open, and letting the cold drink, cool my insides.

"Nice" I said softly, closing my eyes for a minute, letting the cold drink cool my body down.

"So the Chronicle has just confirmed that the reporter will be arriving in four days. So I've already asked Jess and Ry to fix up one of the rooms with a great view of the entire Ranch"

"Huh, what do you need me around for then Rusty?" I asked my friend with a smile, glad that he had organised all the finer details of the charade.

"Sorry" he laughed at me sheepishly, running his hand over his hair, throwing his hat on the ground carelessly as usual.

"No, I'm glad you are fixing up your _**mess**_. Makes it easier for me to deal with" I nodded to my friend, taking another swig at my beer.

"Dinner in ten minutes boys!" Jessica called out to the both of us, following her into the house, and going into our rooms to wash up.

Jessica had a rule about scruffy looking people at the dinner table. I let her run the house to whatever she and Ryan saw fit, and she was more than happy to do so.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

"Dinner looks lovely, Jessica" I praised the woman, which she eyed me proudly with a smile, taking pride of her work.

"So Jarrod here tells me that a reporter will be gracing us with her presence come Wednesday?" Ryan made conversation.

"Yup" Jarrod agreed eyes on me with a smirk.

"So I take it, you don't approve of the attention?" Jessica assumed, knowing her friend very well.

"Huh. Who wants to be parading to some nosy-as-hell reporter?" I said with a gruff, knowing exactly why I didn't want to mix with them.

"Why are you so sour Dean?" Ryan asked curiously, wondering why I was making such a fuss over getting more publicity for the ranch, not that we needed it or anything, but it would be nice all the same.

"I just don't want to deal with them. She'll be messing with my work load!" I stated simply, trying to shake off their curiosity.

"Okay, we'll lay off for now. But we're all here if you _**want or need**_ to talk about it okay?" Jessica assured me, changing the subject.

"So we have one more day till some guests start piling in for the new season"

"Yes, it's going to be exciting!" Jarrod said, pushing in more mashed potato into his mouth.

"Yes, I think this will be good. We have ten all up coming in, and eleven including the reporter" I said with pride, glad that we never lacked any business.

"It will be great" Jessica said, and we all finished our dinners, before breaking off to our usual things we would do after dinner.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Rory POV**

I boarded the plane, excited to do my new story, I had never stayed at a ranch before, and _**more**_ importantly, I would be seeing my older sister and her new husband for a whole week!

_Ah the perks of being in another city for work!_

I glanced around, and wondered if I should have done my research about the new heir and his ranch like my editor in chief had suggested to me. I was going to walk into their like a chicken with its head cut off. I eased my mind, and put my ear buds into my ear, hoping that things will turn out just fine. The movie was Cher, I absolutely loved that movie!

I slowly drifted off to sleep, and before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by the flight attendant. I had slept the entire flight!]

_Hrmm musta been way tired!_

"Miss Gilmore! We have arrived in Chicago! Please make your way to the exit, and collect your baggage" she said to me nicely with a smile.

"Thank you" I said with embarrassment, my cheeks colouring a little with a blush. I had planned on fixing myself up before the plane had touched down. I sighed as I picked up my belonging and walked down the aisle that would bring me through to where baggage claim would be.

A sign is conveniently held up for me – 'Lorelai Gilmore' it read. I walked up to the man, and smiled at him, thinking how cute he really was.

"Hello I'm Lorelai" I would correct my name later, as we shook hands in greeting.

"Jarrod Opilie. Nice to meet you Lorelai" he smiled at how beautiful she was, and new Dean would be _**happy**_ with this reporter, and get rid of his bad mood, that had resurfaced the last couple of days.

"Let me take your bag" he offered, and I let him, following him to where I knew his car would be.

"Thank you" I smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour.

"No worries!"

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Dean POV**

I was doing nothing right this morning. I was having trouble catching a pig with a rope, which I always managed to do so easily since I was a little boy. I was teaching six men how to do it correctly, and the easiest way possible.

"Sorry guys, it's my off day" I apologised to my embarrassment.

"I was told that you won competition on boar roping" Header James said to them all. "I really wanted to see that too!" shakes his head in disappointment.

"Everyone has their off days Dean!" Kane Oliver reassured me.

I glanced at the man, and thought – _'I __**never**__ have off days! I've been doing this since I was three!'_

"So gentlemen if you will follow me to the stables, we will learn the best ways on mounting a horse" they all followed me in the ten minute walk that it took to get there.

"Now gentlemen, Jack London, over here will help us with this exercise. He is one of the best horse rider's around these parts, and he will demonstrate to you the correct ways of mounting a horse without injury" everyone looked at the dashing man, eyeing exactly what he was doing.

I rubbed my neck, knowing that I would have to meet with the reporter soon.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have some business that I need to attend to. Jack here will show you everything that you will need to know. Do exactly as he says, and you will do just perfect. I will have a look at your progress in a little while" and with that I walked back to the Inn, seeing Jarrod's new pickup truck driving up the dirt path that would lead them to the house.

I knew that they would get there at the same time I would, and I could greet the female reporter conviently.


	3. Yes you are

**A/N: So this is a re-write of the re-write [LOL] of the original story, which I didn't particularly like. So please read, relax and review! Till next Time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**The Grand Forester Ranch**

**Chapter Three**

**Jarrod POV**

"It's so beautiful!" she gasped at me, displaying that exact emotion on her face too.

'_God she was so gorgeous. Dean will surely be please'_

"If you think that's beautiful, you will just love the Ranch!" I said to her with all the pride I could master.

"I can't wait!" she said with such truth in her voice that it tore at my heart with even more pride.

'God she is so beautiful…' I hadn't realised that I had said it out loud, and I hoped that she thought I was talking about the Ranch, and she smiled back at me which I returned with amusement.

"I can see that you truly love it there!"

"It's my home; I couldn't image living, working and being anywhere else in the world but here!" pride strewn all through my voice.

An arched sign carved in wood appeared in front of us, signalling that we had finally arrived at the ranch. It's beauty in detail was so defined; you could see the hard work that had been put in creating it.

"It's beautiful!" she marvelled at the signed as we both got out of the car to take a closer look at it.

"It's a wonderful way to say welcome home" she added with amazement, really appreciating the true beauty of its creation.

"Yes, it isn't it?" I never quite got use to it either, still taking my breath away.

"The original Mrs Forrester made it. Took her four months to make it! And every other Forrester wife has made sure with pride, that they maintain it personally!" I looked over at her, taking in each and every reaction to everything that I was saying to her, truly seeing every emotion she felt painted on her beautiful face.

She took out her camera and took a picture of it, making sure that every fine detail was clearly shown in the picture, not wanting to taint it in anyway.

I waited patiently for her to finish documenting everything that she needed, and watched her walk towards my pickup truck, and close the door with excitement on her face again.

"Get ready to be amazed Miss Gilmore!" I said with pride, driving up the dirt path slowly, so she could see every inch of the property, and witness her reactions. I saw Dean from afar, walking to meet us at the house, a big smile on my face for my best friend's reaction to this beauty next to me.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Dean POV**

I watched the pick-up truck idle up the dirt road, housing my best friend and the unwanted reporter woman. I gruffed again, trying to compose myself, trying to regain composure of my emotions or at least do my best to hide my annoyance of her interuptions.

"House the roping ladies?" I asked Jessica and the four women with a fake smile. They all smiled back at me, some sending flirting smiles.

"It's going great Mister Forester!" Anna Beth said with excitement, wanting to show me what she had just learnt, and she was good too. Better than some of the men that I had taught myself but an hour ago.

"You look like a pro in motion Miss Beth! You sure you haven't done it before?" I complimented her

"No I haven't" she giggled at my words.

"I can see you excelling in all the workmanship of being a real cowgirl!" I smiled at her, looking at Jessica for help.

"Mister Forrester will be back later on, and you can show him all the things you have learnt!" she suggested, directing the attention back to her.

"Good luck" she whispered, eyeing the truck that was headed to the house.

"It is almost time to make lunch. Whoever wants to help me can come and anyone else can remain here or go to the stables with Jack, for a lesson on mounting horses…" I heard her telling them.

I nodded my head and continued on my trip to the house.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Rory POV**

"The ranch has been passed down from father to first born son it has been that way for centuries now. And the current heir has been groomed from the moment he could walk. He's late grandfather Mister Forrester was very proud of him, making sure to teach him everything he knew up until he passed away" he said with awe and respect for the deceased man.

I saw as a tall well-built and toned man walking up to the house, broad shoulder's pushed back with such confidence and pride of a man who feared nothing. Hat tipped in a way that kept the sun of his face, a blue bandana was tied to his neck so it wouldn't get burnt. He was dressed in a checker blue shirt that was tucked into faded blue jeans and brown boots that completed his outfit nicely.

I watched as he walked with so much pride, that he owned it. Owned it all. No messing with that man, I thought to myself. I had yet to see his face, and realised that I should have done my home before I had come.

"That is Mister Forrester now" he said interrupting me from thoughts, seeing that I had noticed him already.

Jarrod parked the car in his usual spot, and closed the door behind him, going around back to fetch my suitcase and putting it on the porch. We both waited patiently for Mister Forrester to make his way over to us.

I gasped as I saw who _**Mister Forrester**_actually was!

'OMG! Dean! Dean was Mister Forrester?' I gapped at him with surprise and utter shock.

_Mom and Lane were never going to believe me! No one would!_

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Dean POV**

'OMG Rory is the female reporter that would be staying for the whole week!' I gasped in surprised, and then composing myself, I pushed my shoulders back and squared my shoulders with confidence.

Jarrod had seen both of their surprised faces, and instantly knew who she was.

_**The Rory Gilmore**__ that he has been in love with since he was sixteen years of age! __**She**__ was here, at __**his**__ ranch. Now he knew why he didn't like reporters. It was because __**she**__ was one. He looked on in amusement, waiting to see how things played out. 'This was getting good' he thought with amusement._

"Rory, good to see you again" I wasn't sure if I was meant to shake her hand or bring her in for a hug or not, so I did the safest thing I knew. I just waved at her, and then went down for a hug that I just had to do.

"Dean, you're _**the**_ Mister Forrester?" she said at me with shock and awe to find out that it was actually me.

"Guilty" I smiled down at her. Looking her up and down to see the changes that have been brought on by the years.

"You really owned it! This… this really suits you" she waved her hands over my outfit.

"Thank you Rory. And you… you are as beautiful as ever, more so now!" I complimented her, both of us smiling and blushing in embarrassment.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Third Persons POV**

Jarrod cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"So I take it that you know each other?" he asked with amusement, already knowing the answer by the obvious affections displayed between them.

"Rory was my first girlfriend" he explained to his friend.

"We both lived in Stars Hollow, all those years ago. We lost contact when she moved away to college. Yale was it?" he enquired.

"Yes that's right. So when did all this happen?" she asked sheepishly, knowing that she definitely should have done her homework on him and the ranch.

"Four years ago, when my grandfather died…" he said sadly, he hated talking about his grandfather's demise.

"Sorry for the loss Dean, I know that you were both close" she said, looking everywhere but at him. "This place is amazing! Just truly amazing! No words can describe it!" she said with honesty, looking in awe at the ranch.

"Yes, it has many hands that make it as beautiful as it is. This is our home! We take real pride of our work!" Jarrod said to her. A beautiful woman walked up the stairs, followed by four other women.

"You have just arrived for lunch… I'm Jessica Bales" she introduced herself, curious at the display that she had seen between Dean and the female reporter.

"Rory Gilmore" she introduced herself, extending her hand to the other women.

"Some of our guests, Anna Beth, Hailey O'Connor, Jennifer Jenkins and Elizabeth Greene" she introduced the other female guests.

"The others are at the stables with our horse trainer, Jack London. You will meet the others at lunch, which will be in an hour" with that she took the other guests into the kitchen to begin making lunch.

"I'll see you both later" Jarrod said, walking off the porch towards the stables.

•.¸✿¸.• •.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Rory POV**

I followed Dean through the house, detailing everything about the immaculate house.

"Everything here is almost the same as when it was first made in the 1800s, with additional things that the Forrester wives had added on through the years"

I looked in amazement, wondering how I would capture everything. I took out my camera, taking photos of everything that I saw, so I could document it at the end of the week.

"So I thought I would show you your room first. You must be tired from your travels" as I continued to look at everything around me.

Dean showed me the room that I would be staying in, which was just as immaculate as the rest of the house. My view was breath taking, being able to see most of the ranch from my bedroom window.

"Dean this is just wow!" I said to him.

"Yes you are" he said to me, not realising that he had said it out loud.


	4. Wyatt Earp

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**The Grand Forester Ranch**

**Chapter Four**

**Dean POV**

'_Ah shit… did I just say that out loud? I hope she didn't realise… but knowing her… she probably did… ah shit' I scowled myself, turning around to place her bags next to her bed. Hoping that she wouldn't say anything, I turn around to face her, locking eyes for a minute._

"So I'll leave you to relax and unload. Lunch shall be ready in half an hour" I told her as I looked at my watch, she smiled at me, and walked towards he suitcase, picking it up and placing it on top of her bed.

"Thanks Dean"

"No problems. If you need anything Jessica will help you out. She runs the house, she our go to girl."

"Okay I will. She sounds like a very nice lady" she complimented the woman I has known since I was a teenager.

"That she is" I smiled warmly at my great friend, and I thought I saw something in Rory's eyes that seemed to flicker for a second, and it left me wondering if she thought she was my girlfriend since I let her run the house the way she wants to.

"Okay well I am sure you want to be on your own now, so I'll be seeing you at lunch" and with that I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.

'_Ah crap… I needed to go talk to Jarrod!'_

•.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Rory POV**

I felt a little disappointed that Dean already had someone in his life. And I guess I should be happy that he has found someone that suited him perfectly in his life. She was gorgeous, and I assumed she was smart and very skilled, for him to let her run the house and work with the female guests like she did earlier.

I thought about what it would have been like had I stayed with Dean. Would I be here with him now, in place of that Jessica woman? Would I ever have become a reporter for the chronicle?

My phone began to ring, it was my mom.

"Hey Mom"

"_Long lost daughter of mine" she said dramatically on the phone, and I rolled my eyes, pushing my suitcase gently to the side so I could flop on to my bed._

"What's going on Mom?"

"_What else?" she said with a laugh, like I should already know what she would be doing._

"Coffee break at Luke's?" I asked her with amusement.

"_You aren't just a pretty face are you love?" she teased me, and we both laughed at her words._

"_You coming home this weekend?"_

"Nope, on an assignment for the week. Interviewing the news Heir to a billion dollar ranch"

"_Oh… is he hot? Think Mommy has a chance with him?"_

"Mom"

"_Oh sorry did you want him? Does he have an older brother?"_

"Mom…"

"_What? Just looking at my options" she mocked, and I could see her send Luke kisses._

"Huh"

"_So… what are you holding off from mommy?"_

_Argg… my mother knew me too well!_

"You'll never guess where I am"

"_Probably not" she agreed and I could picture her sitting at Luke's, twisting her hair absentmindedly, while taking sips from her mug._

"I am currently lying in a gorgeously decorated room at a _**homestead**_"

"_Like homestead as in – horse saddles, hot sweaty cowboys, wearing cowboy hats, cowboy boots and actually breathing in real country air?" she asked me in her quirky fast talking voice._

"Yup" I popped the 'p' purposely, and waited for her to continue yammering on.

"_Like Clint Eastwood, John Wayne and Wyatt, Virgil, __Morgan__ Earp – who held various law enforcement positions that put them in conflict with __Tom__ and __Frank McLaury__, and __Ike__ and __Billy Clanton__, who threatened to kill them?" she quipped at me, knowing that she must have had a cowboy movie phase recently._

_'I wasn't going to correct her about the Earps, ah well...'  
_

"Cow boy phase?"

"_Yup" she popped her 'p' dramatically and I heard her ask Luke for more coffee._

"_Hold on Babe… mom has business to take care of for a minute"_ and I knew exactly what she mean by that, she was going to argue with Luke for a refill of our sustenance.

"_Please Luke…"_

"_No Lorelai"_

"_One more pleeeaaasssse Luuukeeey?"_

"_Lukey? What? You can have another one only if I never hear you call me that again" I heard my step-father grumble at my mother with amusement._

My mother always had a knack in getting whatever she wanted from people no matter how intent and against they are about something. I smiled. Something will never change, and I sighed with relieved with that knowledge.

"_Thanks Luke"_ I heard her kiss him loudly, and hearing him stammering in the background, probably trying to compose himself with the PDA.

"_Sorry kid, Mommy just had to persuade you step-pappy to give momma her juice" she said with amusement, and I could just picture her looking at her husband with such love and admiration._

"No doubt about it Mom, you have skills!"

"_That mommy does… so where were we? Oh yes, how is Wyatt Earp and his deputies?" she asked me with amusement._

"Well you'll never guess who _**IS**_ Wyatt Earp here!"

"_Ah let me pull at some straws…" and I could image her thinking quizzically, trying to figure it out._

"_Okay Babe… mommy has nothing"_ and I laughed at her antics.

"One of my ex-boyfriends…"

"_Stop being so cryptic, you're making mommy think, when it's relaxing time… that's just soooo mean! Thinking is for people who are at work… and I my darling am __**not**__" she said in a serious tone before cracking up laughing, and I could imagine Luke giving her the roll of the eyes._

"You ready for this mom?"

"_Lay it on me hard"_ and I could image her smirking at her suggestive words winking at Luke.

•.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.••.¸✿¸.•

**Dean POV**

Jarrod and Jack wouldn't stop laughing at me as we packed up all the things they had used.

"Thanks guys. Glad we had this chat" I grunted at them, and that only made them laugh even harder at me.

"That's the last time I tell you guys anything" I told them as Ryan walked towards us, probably hearing our laughter and wanting to join in as well.

"Jess sent me down to call you boys for lunch"

"You mean… you heard us laughing and Jess saw you preoccupied and sent you here so she could finish off what she was doing without you slacking off" Jack said with a laugh, and Ryan nodded his head at us, and we all laughed at him.

I loved how we all knew each other like brothers, we were like one big happy family, and I couldn't imagine having anyone else around me that these men.

"So dumbass here was recounting his conversation with Reporter girl" Jarrod explained to him.

"Ah I see" Ryan raised his eyes, expecting us to tell him more.

"Reporter girl is _**the**_** Rory Gilmore**that he has been in love with all of his life"

"Wow yeah? That's incredible… whatcha gona do?" Ryan asked him curiously, as he helped us put everything away as well. I nodded my head at him, groaning a little because I knew the guys would be teasing me to no end.

"I'm going to do nothing. We… we were over a long time. There's nothing to do. She's a reporter for the Chronical and probably has a life waiting for her back home"

_I couldn't bring myself to say the word __**boyfriend**__… I didn't want to feel any for her. We lived completely different lives, and I was completely content on the way my life was going so far! I didn't need her messing it up!_

"Wow" All three men said in unison, and I realised that I had said it all out aloud, and I looked at them sheepishly as we began to walk back towards the house.

The guys were teasing me again, until we began to walk up the porch steps, and they all zipped their lips, we were all good like that. We kept each other's secrets, even though we might pay each other out a lot, we knew were the lines were. And I was glad for that.

"Hey guys, nice of you all to finally make it to lunch" Jessica said with amusement, and we all smirked at her knowingly, eyeing each other quickly before taking our seats.

"Sorry Jess, everyone. There was a lot of work to fix up" I appolized for me and the guys, and she rolled her eyes at me like she knew more than we ever let on.

"No worries" all the ladies sang with smiles on their faces, I guess it helps to be goodlooking, and looking as buff as we all looked.

"Rory how was your nap?" Jess asked her kindly, pointing to a chair for her to sit on.

"Thanks Jessica" she smiled at everyone as she took her seat.

"So how was everyone's morning?" I asked everyone, which started off new conversations about their day so far and their excitement to learn their next duties and tasks.

I looked over at Rory speaking to one of the men I was teaching roping to before; Kane Oliver, a good looking kind of bloke, respectable, and a fine man.

"So will you be take us for a ride around the property after lunch?" Ana Beth asked me with a smile, I knew that the woman fancied me and she wasn't bad looking either, but I only had eyes for one person right now.

"What do you think Jarrod, Jack, Ryan and Jess. Think we can manage that today?" I asked my best friends with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Jarrod grinned at me.

"I think so"

"Well I guess that is a yes" Jess said with a laugh.

"If anyone needs any gear, Jess can set you up with some. She has a whole lot of range for you all to choose from and keep" everyone chattered in with excitement, and I smiled with pride.

I knew my grandfather would be looking down at us now, grinning with pride and accomplishment.


End file.
